Ordinary Miracle
by meemzey
Summary: Just a quick one-shot that I wrote for Mother's Day. R&R please!


This is just a short one-shot that I wrote in honor of Mother's Day. Its about the Potter's. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own the song, Sarah McLachlan does, or any of the characters from HP that you may recognize, JKR does.

* * *

Ordinary Miracle 

_It's not that unusual_

_When everything is beautiful_

_It's just another ordinary miracle today_

'It's to early.' That was all Ginny Potter could think while she was laying in the hospital bed waiting for her husband. All of a sudden the door burst open and Harry rushed in.

"Gin, are you ok? What happened?" Ginny was about to answer but another contraction racked through her body causing her to grip the sheets. When it had passed she looked up at Harry, who had moved to sit on the bed beside her.

"Harry, its to early. Its 2 ½ months to early. What if something happens?"

_The sky knows when its time to snow_

_Don't need to teach a seed to grow_

_It's just another ordinary miracle today_

4 hours later Ginny sat in her hospital bed quite tired. Soon a healer walked through the door and both Ginny and Harry looked up at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, do you have names picked out?" Harry looked over at Ginny and she nodded.

"James Albus and Lily Luna." he answered. As the healer was about to leave Ginny spoke up.

"How are they? How are my babies?" the healer turned back to the couple and said quietly,

"They're holding their own." and left. Ginny looked at Harry sharply.

"What in the name of Merlin is that supposed to mean?" Harry just shrugged.

_Life is like a gift they say_

_Wrapped up for you everyday_

_Open up and find a way _

_To give some of your own_

The next day Harry and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's hospital room. Harry was reading a magazine and Ginny was trying to read a book. All of a sudden Ginny set down her book and started to get up.

"Gin, where are you going? Your not supposed to walk around to much." Harry said looking up at her. Ginny however, only had one thing on her mind, and she completely ignored her husband. She put on her slippers and robe and walked into the hallway, with Harry following her. She walked until she reached the nursery. Stopping at the window she looked in.

"Excuse me? Could you please tell me where my twins are?" she asked a healer who had just walked out of the room.

"Sure Mrs. Potter. If you'll follow me I'll show you." Ginny nodded and followed the woman. When they reached a door the woman pointed to it.

"They're right in there ma'am." Ginny moved to go in but the woman stopped her.

"Mrs. Potter, you may want to prepare your self."

_Isn't it remarkable?_

_Like every time a raindrop falls _

_It's just another ordinary miracle today_

Ginny stared at the door after the woman left, she could feel Harry's eyes on her. After several more minutes she felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gin?" he asked softly.

"They're my babies. I have yet to see them and they were born yesterday. I have to, ready or not, I have to." The young couple walked into the room holding hands.

_Birds and winter have their fling_

_But always make it home by spring_

_It's just another ordinary miracle today_

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. They were so small. She read the signs on the end of the bassinets.

The first one read : **James Albus Potter 5lbs. 8oz. Born at 4:39 am April 19****th**

The second read : **Lily Luna Potter 3lbs. 5oz. Born at 5:04 am April 19****th**

The healer walked in and asked,

"Would you like to hold them?" she asked softly. With out taking her eyes off the babies she nodded. Harry guided her to a nearby rocking chair the healer rolled over the bassinets. Careful not to disturb any of the various wires Ginny took James then Lily from the healer. She leaned back her head and closed her eyes, slowly rocking back and forth. She was content for the first time in two days. She had her babies and her husband with her.

_When you wake up everyday_

_Please don't throw your dreams away_

_Hold them close to your heart _

_Cause we're all a part_

_Of the ordinary miracle _

_Ordinary miracle_

_Do you want to see a miracle?_

Ginny looked down at the babies in her arms. And, as if they knew she was their mother, and in perfect sync with each other, they slowly opened their eyes.

_It seems so exceptional_

_That things just work out after all_

_It's just another ordinary miracle today_

A month and a half later Ginny and Harry were on their way to the hospital. Today was the day that they got to bring James and Lily home. Harry looked over at his wife as they stood holding hands on the elevator. She was trying to conceal her grin, and to anyone else it may not have seemed that way, but Harry could tell. When they stepped off the elevator they were greeted by the healer that had been with them from the start. Ginny smiled at her.

"Healer Colmey, nice to see you today." the older woman chuckled at Ginny.

"You liar, you want to see the cuties not me." she answered. Ginny laughed.

"True, but I thought I would be nice too." The three adults laughed, looking around the healer Ginny saw several reporters.

"Who are they? And why are they here?" Harry asked.

"They came to see the miracle babies." the healer answered, when Ginny and Harry looked confused she went on.

"Your babies are the 'miracle babies'. They did survive despite some very intimidating odds, you know." The Potter's just smiled and went to get their 'miracle babies'.

_Sun comes up and shines so bright_

_And disappears again at night_

_It's just another ordinary miracle today_

5 years later Ginny woke up to an empty bed and a quite house. Wondering why it was so quite she got out of bed and walked into the hall. She checked the twins room but found their beds empty. Confused she walked down the stairs. Then she heard it, noises, many of them giggles, coming from the direction of the kitchen. She continued down the stairs until she reached the doorway of the kitchen. She leaned against the door frame and watched in amusement. Her husband and children were attempting to cook, and by the looks of it, it was supposed to be breakfast.

"But Daddy! Eggs go good in pancakes!"

"I know Lils, but that's only before we put them on the griddle." Sighing in frustration Lily put down the egg, but it rolled. Harry vaguely heard a small "oops", but he was to preoccupied with James to pay attention to it.

"No James, the flowers go in the vase of water!"

"But they like orange juice better than water!"

"I'm sure they do sometimes, but today they like water better."

"Fine." James grabbed the flowers and shoved them into the vase. Harry turned around to see Lily on the floor rubbing a broken egg around with her hands.

"Lily! What are you doing?!"

"Cleaning up Daddy! See? Amn't I doing good?" Harry shook his head and went to get a paper towel, but slipped in a puddle of milk on the floor. Seeing her husband sitting on the floor in a pile of milk, James attempting to make a broken flower stand upright, and Lily still spreading around the egg on the floor with her hands, Ginny could no longer keep quite. She burst out laughing. All three of them looked up at her. She walked over and held out a hand to help Harry up. But instead he pulled her down on top of him.

"That's what you get for laughing at me Mrs. Potter." he whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him.

"Anytime Mr. Potter." she answered. The twins came over, still all messy. They both gave her a big hug, and as a result Ginny ended up just as messy.

"Guys what were you going to say to Mommy?" Harry asked them. They looked thoughtful for a minute, then answered together,

"Happy Mommy's Day Mommy!" Ginny smiled at them and gave them each a kiss before sending them to clean up and get dressed. When they left Harry stood up and helped Ginny up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him.

"We were going to make you breakfast in bed." he whispered leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter, this is the best Mother's Day ever anyway." she answered, as she leaned up to kiss him.

_It's just another ordinary miracle today_

* * *

I'm not sure how good this is but...review and let me know please!!

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all those mommies out there! Hope your being pampered!

* * *


End file.
